Teacher
by dead2self
Summary: In which 12 year old Kumiko asks Kyou to teach her how to kiss. Hey, he taught her how to fight, right? Genfic.


Disclaimer: Put something clever here about owning/not owning stuff.

Based on the manga-verse.

Pairings: None (no, this is not Kyou/Kumiko… weirdo)

Summary: In which 12 y/o Kumiko asks Kyou to teach her how to kiss. Hey, he taught her how to fight, right?

Notes: I was looking through the Gokusen fanfiction on here… and it's sadly lacking gen fics! Don't get me wrong – I love Shinkumi, but I really like a gen fic here and there.

So, I decided to write one (kinda). I wasn't focusing too much on details, so the writing isn't my best… but enjoy anyways! Leave reviews/critiques please!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In hindsight, Kyou really should have realized something was wrong when Kumiko dodged right _into_ his punch during their afternoon fighting lesson. He had been so alarmed by the bloody nose he'd given her that her dazed eyes and red cheeks didn't come to his attention.

He _really_ should have noticed when she didn't scold him for smoking later that evening. Or when she failed to make dinner into an all-out battle. Or when she ran into her bedroom door.

Instead it took five consecutive days of this behavior for Kyou to start suspecting something was wrong with their young Ojou. It all came to a head when she got her third bloody nose in two hours. Kyou was guiltily beginning to wonder if he was going too hard on her.

"Ojou, you alright?" he asked cautiously. He had never been very good with words, and he didn't want to hit their temperamental Ojou's weak spot on accident. "You're not concentrating."

Kyou started as Kumiko turned a violent shade of red. She tried to hide her face by not meeting his eyes, but Kyou could tell she was embarrassed. "No…" she confessed, "I mean, only a little."

"What's wrong?" Kyou asked, crouching to her level. Even though Ojou was in junior high now, he still towered over her head and shoulders. "Someone bullying you again? 'Cause if they are, you have my permission to knock their heads together. No holding back."

Kumiko still avoided his gaze. "No, that's not it," she said, twisting one pigtail around her little fingers.

Kyou was left to ponder what in the world could bother a middle school girl so much. If it wasn't bullies, what could it be? Their Ojou was very bright, like her parents, so she couldn't be struggling with her studies. Maybe a teacher was causing her trouble. Or maybe—

"Kyou-san, can you teach me how to kiss right?"

All thought ground to a halt. Kyou certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. Kumiko was facing him now, and her eyes held that same hard, fiery determination they had held when she had asked him to teach her to fight.

"U-Uhh…" Kyou stammered intelligently. He collected himself and mumbled, "I don't think it would be right for me to teach you, Ojou… something like that…" There was an awkward silence as Kumiko's little brow began to furrow. Thinking quickly, Kyou blurted, "Why?"

Ojou's fingers wove together and she looked away again as her cheeks flared up. "T-There's this… boy… at school…" she mumbled. "And… And…" She met his gaze again and her eyes had that dangerous gleam. "You're good at it, right? Aren't you popular with the girls at Wakamatsu-san's wife's bar? So, I need to learn how to kiss so he'll like me."

Now it was Kyou's turn to flush. When had Ojou gotten so perceptive; especially about things like kissing and girls – er, boys? "Uh, what's his name?" he asked, stalling for time. Maybe he would get lucky and someone would come out looking for the little girl.

"Takashi," Kumiko answered dreamily. Kyou glanced towards the house. Damn, no luck. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

Slowly, Kyou stood to his full height and then crossed his arms. Somehow he felt he needed this leverage over the little girl. "Ojou… You're twelve and I'm almost thirty. It's not right."

"It doesn't matter," Kumiko answered, waving aside the moral dilemma with a flick of her wrist. "It's practice. And you're Kyou-san."

Under normal circumstances, the amount of trust and familiarity she had managed to stuff into his name would have brought a tear to the older man's eye. Instead, it filled him with a sort of dread. "It's not that simple," he offered weakly.

"Yes it is! You're the only one who can teach me! Grandpa is too old and Wakamatsu is already married." Ojou was gathering steam, and Kyou could see the oncoming tirade. He braced himself.

"If you don't teach me, no one will! And then I'll _never_ get Takashi to like me and no one will ever like me. I'll be a little old maid and yakuza won't even like me! And it'll all be your fault! All because you were too…too _cowardly _and _unmanly_ to teach me how to kiss!" When Kumiko began to emphasize her points with sharp jabs to his ribs, Kyou had enough.

"Alright!" he thundered, quickly checking for any nearby people. Seeing no one, he swept Kumiko into the air to his level and gave her a swift peck on the cheek. Kumiko was giggling uncontrollably when he set her down, and he checked once more to make sure no one had seen.

"I can't kiss like that!" Kumiko gasped between giggles. "I'm shorter than Takashi!"

Kyou laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his head. "Oh… well…" Finally he reached out and tilted her chin up, then tipped her head a tad to the side. "Like that," he said. "You just sort of lean up from there. And try not to slobber."

Kumiko bit her lip. "We can't practice?"

"Well, no, I—"

"But what if I mess up?"

"You'll be fine. Just… do like I said…"

"He'll hate me! They'll all laugh."

"Ojou, I—"

"Please, just once!"

"OH, didja hear that? Wakamatsu's calling me. Gotta go!"

And Kyou fled like the coward she had accused him of being.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next afternoon when Ojou came home her face was a splotchy red color. A few household members tried to console her, but her bawling yells still reached the whole house.

"KYOU-SAN! YOU ARE THE WORST KISSING TEACHER EVER!"

It raised quite a few eyebrows and Kyou didn't hear the end of it for nearly six months.


End file.
